digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Double "Duo" Mikoto
Duo is an odd sort of women that defies all normal stereotypes for female characters in the Digimon franchise. She constantly gets into fights almost intentionally just to beat up others for no reason whatsoever, and absolutely hates female Digimon who "expose themselves too much", even more so with other women as well. This behavior also mirrors that of the Digimon Arclimon, who hates bustier female Digimon for being too stereotyped. She also hates women who act too girly as well. She has no true name that she calls herself by, but everyone calls her Duo due to her outfit and eye colors not matching at all. Her blue eye is a lazy eye in some ways, meaning her vision is sort of impaired, but nobody can really tell because her hair covers that eye. Her clothing is modeled after various Digimon appearing in B/C, specifically Brondramon for the left sleeve and left eye, Cobaldramon for the right sleeve and right eye, Argendramon for the right legging, Giganodramon for the left legging, Jadedramon for her hair and belt, Fracktamon for the color, Goddreamon for her shirt, and Trinitimon for her shoes. She is 6' feet and 7" inches tall, which is very tall for a female human. She is also flat chested just like how Arclimon is, with most of her chest actually being muscular due to her fighting and training, but not very much at all. Her punches and kicks are so powerful she can knock out even KingEtemon in one punch. The only true previous anime main cast female character she even gets along with are Rika Nonaka and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, but even then, even they aren't safe from her violent outbursts. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions She does not appear in the game, but the female player character is modeled after her. Her outfit, however, has to be unlocked later in the game as a customization option after having obtained each of the Digimon listed above. Digimon World: Jade Version Same as above, except her signature outfit and eye color is part of her starting appearance now. Digimon: Bursting Cries She is the main protagonist of B/C, being the first female lead of a Digimon anime season. Her partner Digimon is a male Theridramon, who was forcefully made into her partner after she had beaten her up and caused her to revert to a DigiEgg. She has a hostile, sometimes violent relationship with other characters in the main cast, and often gets into unnecessary fights just because she feels like it. Relationships The Starter Siblings: The initial greeting is very violent as her character suggests, as she beats up both them and their Champion stage starters all by herself. She grows to respect Drek more than the other two, and absolutely despises Alice for her girly behavior. Drek, in comparison, is more quiet and knows not to suddenly question her "authority", as he is much younger than her, where Mac and Alice will often get into fights with Duo often. Commander Kiryu: Like other high ranking agents in the organization, she hates him a lot but eventually looks at him like the father she never had. Eventually at some point, however, she begins to question his lack of action and challenges his authority, only for both her and her entire team to be beaten by Kiryu's SuperMechadramon, an extremely powerful Xros Evolved Digimon more powerful than Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. When the Gaiamon Crisis comes up, Kiryu is revealed to have been acting a little bit too perverted about her which angers not only but also The Grand One who just so happened to be overhearing the conversation. "Both her and her mother are flatchested for a reason boy, now you'd better stop now if you know what's good for ya!!" Was The Grand One's immediate reaction. Ever since then Kiryu couldn't get so much as near her without getting badly beaten up. Riz: The initial encounter was hostile for obvious reasons since she was in a bad mood by the academy teachers that were bugging her to pick one starting Digimon out of Chowmon, Minmon, and Jamon, who she considered too cute for her interests, blissfully unaware of their more epic Mega Stages. She chose Theridramon as her partner after she had pulverized him all the way back to a DigiEgg and called him Riz. Riz was really the only one she actually acted nice around, but when Riz digivolved into his Champion stage for the first time loyalty was beginning to be question and thus got another beating from Duo again, a painful reminder as to how Riz became her partner Digimon in the first place. She sometimes mocked Riz's digivolutions until he digivolved to Champion, as she considered his Fresh to Rookie stages too cute just like Chowmon, Minmon, and Jamon were to her. Dragora: Her one other partner Digimon she had a kinder relationship with. Yet, something was odd. Dragoramon's emotionless behavior often hypnotized her somehow, making her remember memories she might've long forgotten ages ago and mysteries as to her past just by looking at it. Dragoramon is her next most trusted Partner Digimon after Ark. Ark: An Arclimon who Duo gets along with perfectly due to similar interests and behaviors, almost twin like behavior between the two. Both understand each other the most compared to other characters. Marcus Damon: The main shipping candidate for her. Near the end of the season she meets Marcus Damon, and the initial encounter is hostile yet again until both end up falling on each other, causing her to actually blush for once. Marcus gets distracted by this and then both him and Agumon get pulverized during the confusion. Duo then begins to secretly and mentally swoon over Marcus due to their similar fighting instinct, to the point her comrades begin to think she's lost her mind as she's almost never like that at all.